There are multitude of different ways to consume a smokable product, like tobacco or cannabis. One (1) method finding increased favor among many users is the use of butane hash oil (BHO), which is a concentrated oil meant to be smoked with a rig, much like a bong bowl, with the use of a blowtorch. Many view this method as healthier as smoke from burning organic material is not consumed. Additionally, the resulting effect from smoking concentrated oils is very intense.
However, the actual act of smoking the oil is somewhat complicated leaving many looking for an improved pipe or rig to make the process easier. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which a concentrated oils can be smoked in a simpler and easier manner. The use of the smoking pipe provides users the ability to smoke concentrated oils in a manner which is quick, easy, and effective.
Many efforts have been made to address these problems such as U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2014/0174457, U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2011/0094524, U.S. Pat. No. 7,434,584, and U.S. Pat. No. 39,987. However, these devices are unsatisfactory in that they do not make adequately address all the aforementioned problems. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which a smokable oil product can be consumed in a manner which addresses these problems. The development of a smoking device particularly suited for smoking vaporizable oils fulfills this need.